


Pheremones

by BlueLanternEnjolras



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLanternEnjolras/pseuds/BlueLanternEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daken and Lester had a thing together back when they were in the Dark Avengers together. Daken has since moved on and now has a new boyfriend. Lester has not moved on.</p><p>Lester gets hired for an assassination, during which he happens to cross paths with Daken and his new boyfriend, Johnny Storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “And I Love the Way You Hurt Me. It’s Irresistible.”

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Феромоны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427221) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



> (You can also find a link to a youtube playlist of all the songs used for my chapter titles in the above version.)

Lester woke up to see Daken sitting naked at the foot of his bed, facing away from him. Memories of what had happened last night came rushing back. He grabbed the hand gun he kept on his bedside table and shot Daken in the shoulder. Daken hissed in pain and started digging into the wound to pull out the bullet before his skin closed around it.

“Good morning to you too” Daken chuckled without turning around. Lester watched as the hole he’d made in the other man’s shoulder started to close up.

“Is this funny to you?” Lester asked through gritted teeth.

“Well, it was certainly fun” Daken grinned, finally turning around to look at Lester.

“Next one goes through your head” Lester threatened, holding up the gun again “What the hell do you think you’re getting at? Using your little seduction power on me of all people?”

“Oh, I didn’t have to use any of my pheromones on you. Last night, that was all you” Daken said playfully, crawling along the bed toward Lester.

“Bull. Shit.” Lester growled.

“I’m not that stupid, Lester. Not gonna use that trick on someone I have to work with on a regular basis, and who already wants to kill me every chance he gets” Daken smiled.

“You don’t honestly expect me to believe that” Lester glared.

“I swear on my mother’s grave” Daken whispered.

“Good” Lester said “Why don’t you go all the way back to Japan and do that? And while you’re at it, stay there.”

Daken leaned in really close to Lester. “I think we both know that that’s not what you really want.”

“Fuck you” Lester spat.

“I suppose we do have time for another go” Daken smirked.

“I hate you” Lester sneered.

“I know. That’s what makes it so hot” Daken breathed. With that, Lester pulled Daken down on top of him and kissed him intensely.

The two of them carried on this aggressive affair for a while. Lester convinced himself that it was all because of Daken’s superhuman ability to increase his own sex appeal. Daken let him believe that because there was a lot more Lester was willing to do if he thought he had not control over himself.

Eventually, the Dark Avengers disbanded and all went their separate ways. Daken never really thought about Lester. Lester tried not to think about Daken, and was pissed off about his lack of success. There is no way he’d grown attached to that abrasive little shit. He blamed it on the pheromone manipulation again.


	2. “Here Comes the Rush Before We Touch. Come a Little Closer.”

~About a year later~

Daken had been working on his own. He was aligning himself more as an anti-hero than anything else. Not that he had ever really cared over what his alignment was. It was easier to float in moral ambiguity when he was by himself.

Of course, he wasn’t always just by himself. He would team up with other people when necessary. He’d even managed to form a sort of friendship with the Fantastic Four. Especially Johnny Storm.

Daken and Johnny were able to open up to each other. They could both feel comfortable letting down their “cool guy” personas and just talking like real people. And it was a new experience for both of them. Johnny trusted Daken. Nobody had ever done that before.

Johnny had gone his entire lie with no reason to think he was anything other than heterosexual. Now things were different. He found himself getting a little too excited every time Daken showed up, and a little too sad when he left. This was strange. Unusual. Unexpected. But it was natural. And it was genuine.

Daken had never intended to try and seduce Johnny. Sure, he was a good looking guy, but he was Daken’s friend. Daken cared about him. He hadn’t cared about anyone before. He hadn’t really felt anything toward anyone before besides sheer loathing or primal sexual attraction. Sometimes both.

It was Johnny who made the first move. Daken had gotten himself into some trouble, and he had come to the Fantastic Fur for help. Most of the team had rolled their eyes at him and agreed to talk about it in the morning. After everyone had gone to bed, Daken and Johnny stood out on the balcony talking like the usually did. At one point there was a lull in the conversation, so Johnny leaned in and kissed Daken.

The kiss itself was fairly innocent in nature, but there was a power behind it that both men could feel throughout their bodies. They didn’t need to say anything or talk about it afterward. They just stood out there enjoying the night and each other’s company like they had been before, except now Daken’s hand was resting on top of Johnny’s.

After that, Daken was around a lot more. He came by more often and stayed longer when he did. Johnny never said anything to his teammates, but Sue caught on to what was happening before too long. She asked her brother about it, which resulted in him coming out to the entire team.

Johnny and Daken slowly became more comfortable acting like a couple in front of the rest of the Fantastic Four. They were becoming more comfortable being a couple in general, since neither of them had ever been big on committed relationships before. They even went out in public together a couple of times, although not enough to attract the attention of the media, who seemed to have a bit of an obsession with the personal lives of the Fantastic Four.


	3. “My Honest Reaction, I Can’t Stop This Attraction.”

~A couple months later~

Lester had been hired to perform and assassination. His target, Reed Richards.

He was waiting in New York a couple days, gaining information on the whereabouts and activities of the Fantastic Four and searching for a moment where he could catch Dr. Richards off guard. He kept hearing rumors about Human Torch having a boyfriend, but as that wasn’t relevant to his current task, he didn’t pay any mind.

His opportunity finally presented itself when Mr. Fantastic and his wife were out for a walk in the park with her brother and his boyfriend. Bullseye had his weapon lined up and was about to take the shot when he caught sight of the man holding Johnny Storm’s hand. The last person he had expected to see was Daken Akihiro.

Daken could smell him. Lester knew this. Daken could always smell him. Daken had once described to him in great detail what he smelled like in a number of different situations. It had been intimidating, but also kind of turned him on. Honestly, that was pretty much how Lester had felt about Daken in general back in those days.

Daken looked in Lester’s direction and smiled teasingly. The emotion he sensed from Lester was not one he’d ever smelled on the man before, but it was one that Daken was familiar with causing. Jealousy. He pulled Johnny in and kissed him passionately.

This was just a distraction. Lester knew this. Daken obviously knew why Bullseye would be here, and with his new found place in the midst of the Fantastic Four, he wasn’t going to let Mr. Fantastic be killed. It was just a distraction. And not a very good one. Bullseye took his shot. And for the first time ever, he missed.

Panic broke out in the area. The bullet had ripped through Reed’s arm, and everyone was crowding around him. Lester had made a quick escape, and nobody had noticed him in all the chaos. Well, almost nobody.

Sue convinced the crowd to clear out so they could get Reed out and to a hospital. Johnny and Daken followed Sue as she helped her husband.

“Who do you think did this?” Johnny asked as the three of them sat in the hospital waiting room.

“No idea” Daken lied calmly. He tried to hide his smile as he thought about the effect he still had on Lester.


	4. “How’s Your New Boy? Does He Know About Me?”

~A week later~

Lester wasn’t going to leave New York without finishing the job he was getting paid for. He was frustrated. All his jobs were easy. He should be done and out by now. The idea that Daken had something to do with his failure only made things worse.

And now the job was going to get harder. After the first (and what should’ve been only) attempt, Reed Richards would no doubt be under much higher security. Not that Lester hadn’t successfully killed people under tight security, but somehow Daken was making this more difficult than his usual jobs. That goddamn pheromone trick!

There was a knock on the door of the hotel room where Lester had been staying. He sat quietly staring at the door. If he stayed silent and pretended he wasn’t there, maybe the person on the other side of the door would go away.

“Lester, you know you can’t hide from me. I can smell you wherever you go” a voice taunted through the door. Fuck. It was Daken. He should have expected.

Lester begrudgingly got up and opened the door. He knew there was no way he was going to get Daken to leave.

“You told them I was there, didn’t you? That I was the one who shot him?” Lester asked. Daken laughed.

“They wouldn’t believe me if I did. Bullseye never misses a shot, now does he?” Daken grinned.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Lester hissed.

“I’m not doing anything. Never was. Deep down, you know that. And after all this time, you’re still completely hung up on me” Daken teased.

Lester shoved Daken against the wall. He hadn’t noticed when Daken had stepped inside the room, but he was here now. And Lester had him in this compromising position.

Lester leaned in and kissed Daken aggressively. Daken quickly pushed him away.

“I’m seeing someone, Lester. We can’t do this” he said firmly.

“The Human Torch? You two are really that serious?” Lester laughed.

“Yes” Daken replied.

“Does he know about you and me? Everything that happened between us?” Lester smirked.

“I’ve got no reason to hide my past from him” Daken retorted.

“Does he know you’re here right now?” Lester grinned, raising an eyebrow suggestively.


	5. “A Love Like This Won’t Last Forever, But I Don’t Mind At All.”

~The next day~

Guilt was a new feeling for Daken. He’d never really cared about anything or anyone enough to feel guilty over any of the shit he did. He never even felt bad about trying to kill his own father. If anything, he was disappointed that he hadn’t succeeded. Now was different. Nothing had even happened with Lester. But the fact that Daken had gone to see him in the first place made him feel incredibly guilty.

He couldn’t help wondering if he was actually in complete control of his pheromone powers. What if it was just something he did subconsciously whenever he was even remotely attracted to someone? What if that really was the only reason Lester had slept with him? What if that was the only reason Johnny was with him now? What if he was nothing more than an animal?

Johnny walked in to see Daken sitting there with his head in his hands.

“Hey, babe, is everything alright?” he asked as he sat down next to Daken and wrapped an arm around him.

“I’m no good for you, Johnny” Daken whispered “I wasn’t made for all this emotional connection, or whatever. My only purpose in the world is sex and murder. I used to be okay with that. Whatever this is between us, there’s no way we can make it work. No way I can.”

“You know, this whole commitment thing is kinda new and scary for me too” Johnny confessed, “I mean, I’m no saint myself. And maybe somewhere along the line something will go wrong, and maybe we won’t be able to fix it, but I don’t want to let maybe hold me back from something this good. I love you, Daken.”

“No you don’t” Daken sighed “you just think you do.”

“I know how your power works, Daken. Your whole making people want to have sex with you. Even if that is what started things between us, falling in love with you was something else entirely. Something you had not control over” Johnny explained.

Daken kissed Johnny tenderly, the nuzzled his face in Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny wrapped both arms around him and held him tightly.

Daken still felt guilty. He knew he needed to tell Johnny that he had gone to see Lester. He just didn’t have enough energy to explain everything right now. He decided he would tell him tomorrow, as well as let the whole team know who had shot Reed.


	6. “Would You Love Me Still If I Were to Confess That I Had a Little Too Much Fun Back When I Was Young?”

~Tomorrow~

“I know who shot Reed” Daken admitted when the entire Fantastic Four was in the room.

“And?” Ben prodded impatiently.

“Bullseye” Daken said.

“Why would Bullseye want to shoot me in the arm?” Reed asked.

“He didn’t. He was trying to kill you” Daken corrected.

“That doesn’t make any sense. Bullseye is known for being the world’s greatest marksman. He’s never missed a shot” Sue exclaimed.

“He was distracted” Daken shrugged.

“Distracted? By what?” Ben asked.

“Me” Daken confessed “He saw me kissing Johnny.”

“So?” Johnny asked.

“He was jealous” Daken explained “He and I used to have a thing back in our Dark Avengers days. Apparently he’s still hung up over it.”

Everyone just stared at him confused.

“By a thing, I mean lots and lots of hate-fueled sex” Daken added bluntly, as if that cleared everything up.

“So, um, why does Bullseye want to kill me?” Reed asked, eagerly changing the subject.

“No clue. He was probably just hired to do it. He’ll kill anyone if you pay him enough” Daken smirked “I mean, I probably would too, but I like to think that my asking price would be higher. That man is very trigger happy. I couldn’t even begin to count how many times he’s shot me.”

“Was that before or after all the hate sex?” Ben asked rhetorically.

“Both” Daken laughed “Sometimes during.”

“Johnny, your boyfriend is one kinky bastard” Ben commented.

“Oh, I am well aware of this” Johnny smiled.

“Okay, this is NOT a conversation I need to hear ever!” Sue exclaimed as she quickly walked out of the room.


	7. “If Only, If Only My Head Would Let Me Free”

~Later That Day~

“Johnny, I need to tell you something” Daken sighed. The two were cuddling in Johnny’s room, and Daken had been trying to find the right words for what he needed to say.

“What is it, babe?” Johnny asked, a worried look crossing his face.

“I went to see Lester - er - Bullseye the other day” Daken confessed.

“Oh. And?” Johnny prodded.

“He’s still very much attracted to me” Daken began explaining.

“I can’t say that I blame him” Johnny shrugged.

“He kissed me. I pushed him away. That’s pretty much it. We talked” Daken continued “I really shouldn’t have been there in the first place. I don’t even know why I went. I guess I just wanted to confirm that it really was him, and that I had actually caused him to miss.”

“But nothing actually happened between you two?” Johnny clarified.

“Nothing” Daken repeated.

“Alright then. He pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed the side of his head.

“Alright? That’s it?” Daken asked.

“If nothing happened, why shouldn’t that be it?” Johnny responded.

“You trust me?” Daken said, surprised.

“Any reason I shouldn’t?” Johnny asked.

“I’m not really someone people tend to trust” Daken replied.

“Do you trust me?” Johnny countered.

“Completely” Daken nodded.

“I’ve got a reputation for being extremely promiscuous too. All of New York knows it” Johnny smirked.

“The tabloids these days are saying that all the sleeping around was just a cover-up for being a closeted gay” Daken smiled back “‘Human Torch: Flaming Homosexual!’ they say.”

“Okay, firstly, I’m not actually gay” Johnny said.

“Yeah, neither am I” Daken shrugged “But we both enjoy getting naked together, and that’s really what’s important.”

“Secondly” Johnny laughed “You read tabloids?”

“I like to look at all the pictures they have of Human Torch” Daken said playfully.

“You’re in most of those pictures too” Johnny pointed out.

“Even better” Daken grinned. Then he kissed Johnny passionately.


	8. “I’m Addicted to the Way I Feel When I Think of You. There’s Too Much Green to Feel Blue.”

~Several months later~

The man who had hired Lester had gotten impatient some time ago, and insisted on lowering the price he would pay for Reed Richards’s death. Lester dealt with him the same way he dealt with anyone who tried to renegotiate his asking price. He shot him in the head and took all his money. He also decided that he would finish this job, if only just to prove that Daken had no power over him.

Security on Dr. Richards had declined because it had been a while since Lester’s last attack. He was even going out in public again. Never without his entire team in toe, but that’s exactly what Lester wanted. The tabloids confirmed that Daken and Johnny were somehow still together. Lester had stopped pretending he wasn’t jealous, but he still convinced himself that it was all due to Daken’s pheromone powers.

He was prepared this time. Nothing was going to distract him. Daken could be having wild public sex with a fully aflame Human Torch, and it still wouldn’t phase Lester. He also wouldn’t put it past Daken to do something like that.

There they were. The Fantastic Four were out walking around New York. Daken was with them, of course. Not having public fire sex. Bullseye lined up his weapon before Daken had too much time to notice him, and pulled the trigger. Reed Richards fell to the ground. Mr. Fantastic was dead.

Bullseye wasn’t finished, though. Killing Reed Richards was part of the job. Killing Johnny Storm would just be fun.

In the chaos and panic that ensued after the shooting of Mr. Fantastic, Bullseye had pointed his weapon at his next target. But one person hadn’t gotten caught up in the panic. As Lester pulled the trigger, Daken grabbed Johnny and moved to put himself between his boyfriend and the gun.

Daken screamed as the bullet ripped into his back. He fell to the ground and brought Johnny down with him, still covering him with his body.

An overwhelming amount of people rushed around him trying to be helpful, but actually doing quite the opposite.

“I don’t need a fucking ambulance!” Daken snarled at the people trying to call 911. He sniffed the air to see if he could determine where Bullseye was so he could follow him and kill him, but it was too late. Lester was already gone.

Sure, Bullseye hadn’t killed Human Torch like he had intended, but shooting Daken was just as satisfying. He had run away as soon as the two men hit the ground. He planned to leave New York immediately before Daken had a chance to track him down.


	9. “I Take My Last Chance to Burn a Bridge or Two. I Only Keep Myself This Sick in the Head ‘Cause I Know How the Words Get You”

~A couple of days later~

Everything was somber in the home of the Fantastic Four. It was the evening after Reed’s funeral, and everyone was emotionally exhausted.

“I’m going to find Bullseye, and I’m going to kill him” Daken said, cutting the silence.

“Reed wouldn’t want that” Sure muttered.

“I don’t give a fuck what Reed would want!” Daken shouted “And besides, this isn’t just about Reed and you know it!”

“Oh boo-hoo, you got shot too. Reed’s dead. You’re not” Ben snapped.

“Thanks to my regenerative abilities, yeah. But if I hadn’t been able to get in the way of that bullet, Johnny would be dead too. That is why I’m going to kill Bullseye” Daken yelled.

“Look, that man killed my husband and tried to kill my brother. Nobody hates him more than I do right now, but you don’t see me plotting his murder” Sue cried.

“That’s because you’re not a killer, Sue. You’re too good for that. But me, killing is my first nature” Daken explained.

“You can always change” Johnny whispered from where he was leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“And this is why you’re too good for me” Daken sighed, kissing the top of Johnny’s head “You may put on a bad boy persona, but really you’ve got a heart of gold.”

“You don’t need to kill anyone over me. I’m fine” Johnny said. Daken just wrapped his arms around Johnny and pulled him in tightly.

Daken was still determined to kill Lester. He may have left New York for now, but he would be back, and he would try to kill Johnny again. That was his way. But Daken wouldn’t let that happen. He knew the team wouldn’t let him go, so that night, when everyone else was asleep, he snuck out, leaving Johnny a note by his bed:

Johnny  
You are more than I ever could have dreamed. This relationship lasted much longer than I expected, and I am so happy for the time we’ve had together. Dealing with Lester is something that I have to do. It is for your own good. I’m sorry. I love you. You are the only person I have ever loved, and probably the only one I ever will. But I have known from the start that you and I would inevitably have to come to an end. I wish you the best.  
Love, Daken


	10. “Say You Want Me, Say You Need Me, Tear My Heart Out Slow and Bleed Me”

~Two weeks later~

Daken had finally found Lester. He was hiding out in California. Actually, he wasn’t trying very hard at hiding, which surprised Daken. It was almost as if Lester didn’t expect Daken to be coming after him. Big mistake.

Daken now stood right outside the door of where Lester had been staying and called out his name in an almost musical voice. He would fully admit that he was send some pheromones toward Lester now. It’s not like the guy was going to let him in willingly.

The sound of Daken’s voice was both terrifying and alluring to Lester. He couldn’t help but get up and open the door.

“Hello, Lester” Daken grinned wickedly “May I come in?”

Lester stepped aside to let Daken through the door. Once inside, Daken let up on his powers a little.

“You come here to kill me?” Lester asked, already knowing the answer.

“Of course I have” Daken replied in an eerily calm tone “But not before torturing you beyond your wildest imagination.”

“Promises, promises” Lester grinned. Daken turned to him suddenly, ferocity burning in his eyes.

“I know exactly what gets you off, Lester. This is not going to be fun for you” he growled.

“We’ll see about that” Lester muttered.

The next thing he knew, Lester found himself being pinned against the wall, a position that caused him to doubt Daken’s previous threat. That is until he felt two sets of bone claws boring holes into his wrists. The two of them had always used violence as their form of foreplay, but this pain was something else entirely, and Lester knew there was no way this would end well for him.

Daken was very good at hurting people. He knew all the right places to strike, which spots would illicit and erotic response, and which would cause blinding, searing pain. Right now, he was going for the latter. He wanted to hurt Lester as much as possible. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else even existed outside of that room anymore.


	11. “Tell Me You Love Me, Come Back and Haunt Me, Oh, and I Rush to the Start.”

~Several long hours later~

Lester sat in an unconscious, bloody lump on the floor. Daken was sitting in a chair nearby, staring at him, waiting for him to wake up. He had to take a break every time the pain caused Lester to lose consciousness. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying if Lester wasn’t awake and screaming.

He heard a noise that sounded like it was right outside the door. His head snapped up, but he didn’t get up to investigate. The door started to open. Daken stood up, ready to kill whoever walked in. Nobody could know what was going on in here. To his surprise, Sue Storm walked through the doorway.

“You shouldn’t be here Sue” Daken said with a slightly threatening edge to his voice.

“Neither should you” Sue replied firmly.

“I’m doing what has to be done” Daken insisted.

Sue glanced to where Lester was slumped on the floor. “Is he dead?”

“Not yet” Daken shrugged.

“I’m taking him to the police” Sue said.

“That won’t do any good. He’s scum. He deserves to die” Daken sneered.

“You’re scum!” Sue snapped.

“I am. I don’t deny it” Daken said.

By this point, Lester had regained consciousness and was slowly trying to pull himself to a standing position. “Looks like your fun has to come to an end.”

Sue sent a large blast of force crashing into Lester, knocking him back down. “That’s for killing my husband!” Then she turned around and punched Daken in the face as hard as she could. “And that’s for breaking my brother’s heart.”

“I couldn’t stay, Sue. I had to make sure that this dirtbag wouldn’t try to hurt Johnny again, no matter what the cost may be to my own humanity” Daken tried to explain.

“I’m not hearing any of your excuses. You are going to come back to New York with me, and you are going to try your damnedest to fix things” Sue scolded.

“Johnny deserves better” Daken sighed.

“Then be better” Sue commanded.


	12. “Whatever We Deny or Embrace, For Worse or For Better, We Belong Together”

~One day later~

Sue and Daken returned to the tower to find Johnny sitting on the couch playing video games with Ben, who was losing miserably because his hands were too big for the controller, and he’d really only agreed to play in the first place to get Johnny to stop moping around.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own dexterity, Flame Boy?” Daken teased. Johnny jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and turned around to look at him.

“Daken!” he gasped in surprise before running over to embrace his boyfriend.

“Hey there, hot stuff” Daken smiled, placing a kiss on Johnny’s forehead.

“I didn’t think you were coming back” Johnny said.

“Neither did I” Daken admitted “seems your sister thought differently.”

“I also wanted to get some hits in on the man who murdered my husband” Sue confessed “Two birds, one stone. Zero killing.”

“I still don’t understand why you wouldn’t let me kill the little fucker” Daken muttered.

“There are other ways to solve problems” Sue replied.

“Killing has always worked for min in the past” Daken smirked.

“Well, you’re going to have to make some changes if you intend to have a serious relationship with my brother” Sue said.

After the two lovers had separated themselves from each other, Ben pulled Daken aside,

“So, are you here for good this time, or are you just going to take off again?” he asked threateningly.

“I can’t promise anything” Daken shrugged.

“I can. And I promise you, if you hurt the kid again, I will clobber you so hard, even you won’t be able to heal from it” Ben threatened.

*

That night, Daken and Johnny were snuggling in bed after making love.

“I’m so glad you came back” Johnny hummed.

“Me too” Daken sighed contentedly.

“I don’t know what we would’ve done if you hadn’t” Johnny admitted.

“You would’ve gotten by just fine” Daken replied.

“Maybe” Johnny said “but Fantastic Three just doesn’t have the same kind of ring to it.”


End file.
